Left 4 dead 2 Fanfiction:
by AteTooMuchCookies
Summary: Anty, margaux, Kareena, Rivaldo and Adrian make their way from Mcdonalds through a zombie invasion PURE FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Zombie Apocalypse:

Author's Note: Left 4 dead 2 Special Infected FICTION I'm giving this game parts. PART 1! All the characters are based on real people.

CHAPTER 1: Infection

Anty's POV:

It started four days ago when we were out in Mcdonalds. Just five of us to be exact; Me, Adrian, Margaux, Rivaldo, Kareena. Anyone else, what happened to them, I don't know. Soon, green smoke was filling up the area outside. Panicky, I stood up and shouted, "What the hell?" Margaux and Adrian pressed their foreheads on the glass windows to get a better view of outside. There it was. Of all things, it just had to be those. Zombies. Not the undead ones, the infected ones. Not so soon, Mcdonalds was filled with panicking people. But we knew having to get out the main exit was no choice. I looked around to find something to defend myself with, only to find forks and something unknown under the chairs. Kareena, who was panicking, was rocking back and forth under the table with her eyes wet from tears. She didn't seem like the usual happy-go-lucky Kareena. She was like the ones from the asylum; those in the straight-jackets, the ones who are kept in those rooms who already went insane, those. Rivaldo and Margaux looked at each other and decided it would be best to comfort her. Margaux grabbed both of Kareena's shoulders and tightly held them. "Listen, we're going to live, okay? Don't worry. We'll be safe." Margaux said, not sure of her words. She just wanted to make Kareena calm down. Kareena nodded and smiled a little. Adrian helped Kareena up on her feet. Not so soon, a scream was heard. The 'infected' we pounding on the glass window. Everyone was panicking. This was like in those zombie games only; this one…this one was real. Even though I play zombie games, though not a pro and only want to live, I hastily pulled my four classmates under the counter and grouped ourselves in a circle. "Listen, we need to arm ourselves. Get in the kitchen and grab the knives or frying pans." I said. "Why frying pans?" Adrian questioned. "Just grab one!" I snapped. The four nodded and ran to the kitchen, shoving anyone who gets in the way. "Move! We're going to die if you won't!" I could hear from outside. Seems like everyone wants to evacuate in the kitchen. I hastily looked at the knife. I'm too young to be holding a weapon. Those out there might be infected, but they still were innocent humans. Do I have the guts to shed innocent blood? I looked over at the four who also seemed to have unsure faces. I crouched down and sat on the floor. The four followed. "Has anyone here, but me, played ANY zombie games?" I asked. "I have, zombie town and walking dead." Rivaldo answered hastily. I nodded and looked for another exit BUT the main one, which is now broken. The kitchen was filled with the costumers. The door was locked and blocked, so that's not a choice. So I went for the back door. "Everyone, we can escape, but as quiet as we can." I whispered. "Shouldn't we stay here? I mean, this is a 'safer' area than outside." Margaux suggested. She couldn't have been more wrong. The kitchen door was being pounded by zombies. Margaux sighed. "As quiet as we can, make for that door over there." I said as I pointed to the kitchen backdoor. "And what do we do when we actually reach there, genius?" Adrian asked. He was right, even if we made it out, I couldn't think of anywhere to go. I held up a hand to signal them to wait as I made it to the door. Looking out the window, I could see bodies. "Soldiers? No way, it can't be…" I mumbled to myself. I looked closer to find bodies of soldiers everywhere. Next to them were guns. I smiled and ran back to the four. As quiet as I can, I said. "There are bodies of soldiers scattered everywhere. How they got there, I don't know, don't ask me." I said. Kareena gasped. "This feels like a zombie game. Weapons scattered out of nowhere when you need them." Rivaldo mumbled. I nodded and looked at the door which seemed to be breaking apart. Looking around the room only to find people crying and hugging each other. "Alright, as soon as these doors open" I pointed at the kitchen's main door. "Get ready to move." Everyone nodded. I gripped the weapon on my hand firmly and slowly got up and moved near the door. "There are zombies are focused on breaking down that door, so not a lot are going to be outside of that backdoor." I mumbled again. The main door was ready to give in. The sobs got louder. Approaching the back door slowly, the main door broke open and the zombies came rushing in. "Run! Run! Let's go!" I said as with all my force, broke down the back door. Slashing my knife at all the zombies, I attempted to reach the guns. "Once you get them, run for that building!" I shouted. They nodded. Nice, an AK-47, like I have any idea how to reload that. I mumbled under my breath "Why did it have to be this." I saw them shooting the zombies with all their might and keeping hold of that trigger. "Run!" I shouted. Running with the weapon, I made it to the entrance. Adrian, nearing the building's entrance, shouted. "It's got me! It's got me!" Hastily looking what he was talking about, there it was. "Smoker" I mumbled. Grabbing the knife, I slashed the tongue and locked the door once everyone got in. Adrian removed the remaining tongue around him and fell to the ground. "What the hell was that thing?" He asked, gasping for air. "Smoker." I repeated. They looked at me with wondering eyes. "One of those freaks from Left 4 dead 2. Like what Rivaldo said, this is turning to be like a zombie game…" I said.

"Did it…die?" Kareena asked. "Nope. If it did, I would've seen it. I just slashed the tongue. Trust me, it'll be back. If it's like the one in the game, it can grow another tongue in seconds." I said darkly. Looking around the building, we seemed to have entered a condominium. I looked over at the desk and saw it abandoned, with a computer. I smiled and sat on the computer chair and quickly opened the internet. "Anty, now's not the time to be playing. We gotta move." Rivaldo said. I glanced at him and didn't bother to even respond. "I'm figuring out how to reload our guns." I said. Finding the answers, I grinned. Scrolling down the remarkably long list of guns, I finally came to AK-47. "Watch my back." I said. The four nodded. Holding up my gun and trying to do what the instructions said, I successfully reloaded my gun. "Guys, give me your guns." I said. The four nodded and placed their guns on the counter. First was Adrian's gun. Scrolling down the list of guns, I found it. "Hey, try doing this." I said as I stood up. After five minutes of trying, Adrian has finally reloaded his gun, which was an assault rifle. Soon, all guns were reloaded and we made sure to remember how. Kareena had a hunting rifle, Rivaldo had a huge M60, which seemed to be impossible to carry, and Margaux had an auto shotgun. (I know my left 4 dead 2 weapons, don't question me). Before I had to exit the browser, I came across Yahoo!. Flashed with bold letters;

EMERGENCY Evacuation CENTER! Located in Cavite!

All survivors! Please evacuate straight here! Location is in…..

I quickly read through the article and called over the team. After reading, they struck in awe. "Where are we right now?" I asked. Kareena checked her phone "Alabang. Why?" she asked. "Print the map. We're going there." I said. Pounding once again has been heard on the door. Knowing the signal, I readied my gun and prepared to fire, but then, I heard something aside from the usual sounds of zombies. A groan. The map was fully printed and they prepared to fire. I listened carefully. It was perfectly a groan. "It can't be…it can't be a…" I said, but my words were caught off as the door smashed. There, a fat, obese figure came. "Stop!" I shouted. "Move back! Shove it!" I shouted as I had no choice but the kick the huge figure back. Taking my AK-47, I shot it. As expected, it exploded. "What the hell was that?!" Kareena asked. "Boomer. Life is a video game. Finish off the horde and run to the elevator." I said. Finishing off half of the horde, I reloaded my gun. Not so soon, a tongue grabbed me around my neck. "Smoker's got me! Shoot it!" I shouted. I was being pulled against the wall and it felt like I was going to get decapitated in no time flat. With a clean shot from the hunting rifle straight at the head, I fell to the ground gasping for air. "Thanks." I mumbled. Adrian ran to the elevator door and pressed the button. "Elevator's here! Get in!" He shouted. We all nodded and got in as fast as we could. "Press the last floor." Rivaldo said. The doors closed behind us and we made it our way to the 30th floor. "Alright. Now listen carefully. If you hear a groan, that's a boomer. The fat guy. If he pukes on you, the hordes will be attracted and rip you apart. If you shoot him too near, bile will come and be on you. Don't shoot him at a close range. Ten meters should do. Next is that long tongue dude. Smoker. If you hear coughing, there a smoker. He has a freaking long tongue. Listen carefully. If you kill him, he'll explode. Green smoke all over. Next is a hunter, hooded guy, you can't see his eyes. He's pounce on you and use his claws to rip open you guts. Spitter. Spits acid. Jockey, rides on your face. Charger, has one huge arm and a little useless arm. Charges at you and smacks you onto any platform." I said as we reached the last floor. Not really filled with zombies, maybe four or five. "The infected really wants us dead." Kareena mumbled darkly as she beheaded the zombie. Making our way to a jump onto the next roof, we crossed buildings. Luckily the buildings were next to each other and shared the same wall. There, we came onto a shorter building, deciding to go on the stairs, we made it onto the second to last floor. It was more of an office. "Kareena, use your sniper to see if you can get any pre-kills." Margaux suggested. She nodded and climbed up a desk and shot. "Down there." Rivaldo pointed over from a glass window. Through a large horde, they saw what he was pointing at; A red metal door across the street. "Cross over there!" I said. "Video games." I said darkly. "What floor are we on?" Kareena asked. "Why?" Margaux asked. "To see how many floors before we reach the exit." She responded simply. "Seventh. Six to go." I replied. The office wasn't infiltrated with zombies, well, at least our floor wasn't, since all the zombies were in the bottom floor. "Get in here." I said as I pressed the button. "Guys, get ready, we don't know what's in there." I said as the doors opened. Sure enough, zombies came out. Clawing me near the arm, I took my knife and slashed its head. Margaux shoved the zombies and shouted "Get in!" as she helped kill the zombies from outside. As I made it in, Rivaldo pointed at a zombie. "Holy _Censored_! What the hell is that?!" Before I could answer, the doors in front of me were closed. "What did you see?"Kareena asked as she sat on the reloading her hunting rifle. "Scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. The mouth looked like it was…oh I don't know…carved open!" He shouted as he dropped his 'huge, and I mean huge' M60. The elevator soon went black and stopped. "What floor are we on?" Adrian asked. "Second." I said. Great, we're stuck in the second floor. Just great. "This is our stop." I said as I shot the zombies expecting us. Not so soon, Margaux pointed over a direction. "Look…over…there…" She slowly said. Everyone paused for a while and seemed to be traumatized. Soon the figure shot acid at our feet. "Crap! Get out of the spit!" Margaux shouted. A clean shot from Kareena's hunting rifle and the 'spit' slowly died off. It felt like hell. "Spitter." I told everyone. After receiving scars and wounds, we made it to the lobby. Across the street, countless hordes attacked us. Although halfway, Margaux felt something pulling her by the ankle. "Smoker's got me! Long tongue dude got me! Shoot it!" Margaux said as she was pulled from the group. "Hold on!" Kareena said as she grabbed Margaux's hands and tried to pull her away. "Shoot it!" She exclaimed at Adrian. He quickly nodded and took hit assault rifle to shoot the smoker. The green smoke spread. Rivaldo grasped the handle of the metal door. "Hurry! Before it reaches you!" He shouted as he opened the door. He locked the door and blocked it using a table. They opened the lights to see where they are. It looked like a two-story house. "A house? Seriously?" Adrian said. "Food!" He exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen. Kareena decided to follow after him. "Guys, I'm going to check upstairs." Margaux said. "I'll come." I said following after her. "I guess I'm guarding." Rivaldo said.

END OF ANTY'S POV

Margaux looked at the hallway and reloaded her gun. She opened the door to lead her into the bathroom. "Nothing here." She said. She looked over in the medicine cabinet and opened it. She took the medicine supplies and walked next to Anty. "We need somewhere to put these." She said. "That's a lot." Anty responded. Anty kicked open the master's bedroom to find something that really made her grin. She ran to the stairs and shouted at the three downstairs. "Guns up here!" She said with a large grin on her face. The three ran up. "Dude, you still have bits here." Margaux pointed at Adrian's face with a bored expression. Adrian grabbed the collar of his shirt to wipe it off. "What type of guns are these?" Rivaldo asked Anty. "Asubmachine gun, a magnum, and an axe." Anty said. "Axe doesn't count as guns." Rivaldo corrected her, only to receive a smack in the back of his head. "I'm taking this axe." Anty said as she held the axe. Kareena grabbed the magnum and looked at it. Rivaldo took the silenced machine gun. "Hey, where are we supposed to put these?" Anty asked. The four shrugged, so they decided to look for bags. "Over here." Adrian said near the closet calling the four. "Maybe there's one here." Margaux said. When they opened the closet, the five gasped. Inside were corpses of twins. "What the hell…" Kareena said before she tailed off. "How long were they in here?" Rivaldo asked. "Maybe there are other bodies in here, let's go search." Margaux said. Sure enough, in the children's bedroom, they found the body of a man and a woman holding hands and looking down onto the floor. Kareena sighed and said silently "They were a family…this must explain the guns; for protection." The four nodded. "We'll camp here for one night, and then get to Cavite. They used the food in the fridge for dinner and decided it would be best to try and wake up early tomorrow. After dinner, Kareena went to the children's bedroom to look at the dead corpses. She noticed something. The hands we separating a little to reveal a piece of paper folded in a tiny square. She took the paper and it read:

Our dearest children please escape. We want you to live and survive. Please escape and leave this house. We couldn't survive for long. Wherever you are, please escape once it's clear…please remember….

"Please remember what?" Kareena mumbled. She couldn't see the other text because it had been damped with blood. She took the paper and opened the cabinet revealing the twins. She placed the paper in between them and closed the cabinet. She sat on the bed and thought to herself. She has killed today. She is no longer pure. She looked at her hands which were damped with blood. She looked at her knife and blood has covered the blade. "Why can't things go back?" She asked herself. What does it feel to kill? What can be achieved from doing it? Does she deserve surviving….or should she just give in and get killed by the horde? She placed her hands over her face and silently cried as her thoughts were drowned by the questions. She wasn't the type of person that can kill anyone unlike those in zombie games and movies. She was just eleven. An eleven-year-old girl wielding a gun. Kareena sighed and dried her tears. Her hands would shake whenever they needed her to kill faraway enemies because she had a sniper. She wasn't weak in strength, she was weak in heart. "Hey, Makarena." A voice called. Kareena looked up and saw no one was calling her. "Hey! Hey! Makarena!" She heard it again. Makarena, her old nick name from her classmates. "Come on! Don't be scared!" "Run! Run! We're going to get caught! AH!" She could hear from the distance. Her minds were playing games with her. She could hear the distant laughing of her classmates. And for a faint second. She could see Anty and Margaux laughing together with her. And soon, their faces were filled with blood and a shocked expression. Kareena opened her eyes. She went downstairs where the four were planning a plan to survive. She saw the map on the rectangular table. Everyone was talking. She decided to join them. "Where were you?" Margaux asked. "Upstairs, why?" she responded. Margaux nodded. "I wonder how long the infection came and how long the government decided to keep it quiet from us. Did you see the bodies of the soldiers? There is no way the infection only started today. Seemed like the military was trying to finish them off." Rivaldo suddenly said. The other four nodded. "Do you think…one day…it'll return to normal?" Adrian asked. The awkward silence happened. Anty shrugged while Margaux slowly shook her head to a 'no'. Adrian sighed. Then, they planned to take the route to the evacuation. "I'm wondering where they will actually send us. I don't think its safe staying here." Anty said. The next day, After the planning, they decided to stop at SM Dasmarinas for a rest. But before that, one of them had an opportunity to visit their house for the last time. "I'll do it." Anty said. "You sure? You want to go to Bicutan just to visit your house?" Adrian asked. "I'll go with you." Kareena said. Anty nodded at Adrian as she reloaded her AK-47. "Guys, promise us you won't die." Adrian said. They both nodded. "Let's go." Kareena said as she and Anty bid the three goodbye….hopefully it won't be the last they see them.

CHAPTER 2: I just want to live, nothing more or less

"Anty, what are you even going to do once you get there?" Kareena asked Anty as she dodged a zombie's attack. "I'll see if their alive, if not…" She tailed off. Kareena took her knife and slashed the zombies as Anty grabbed the axe. "And I'll get supplies." Anty finished. "Where are we right now?" Kareena asked. "Almost there. There's the exit to Sucat." Anty finished. Now, the other three were still in the house. Looking for supplies. Margaux made a buckle for her Shotgun and knife, along with a found backpack in the children's room. Adrian and Rivaldo decided to follow her along way. Spare flashlights were in the house, along with water and food. "Once the two get back here, we'll move out." Margaux said. "What if they don't come back." Adrian said with a worried expression. "We'll leave them." Margaux answered darkly. It wasn't like Margaux to be serious; it was often when projects came. Now was a new Margaux. She often would stick with her best friends and would never leave them. But now, it seemed she wouldn't even hesitate when she said 'we'll leave them.' The two boys looked at each other and one finally spoke. "Are you sure?" Adrian said. Without a moment's hesitation, "yes" came from Margaux's mouth. "Why?" Rivaldo asked. "Aren't they your friends? Why leave them?" Rivaldo asked standing up. Margaux eyed him and simply said. "If they don't come back, it means they're dead or probably turned into one of those freaks. If they died or turned infected, isn't it wise to move on instead of stay here and possibly will die once we run out of supplies?" Margaux looked at Rivaldo. "Then why not we look for them?" He shouted again. Margaux stood up and looked at him. "They promised they'll survive." She said again without emotion. "Bull_censored_!" he shouted at Margaux. Margaux stared at the boy with a furious look, although she showed no physical anger, or any in her voice. "They promised they'll survive! I trust them because I believe they won't die on us! Learn to trust them! Don't you believe that they'll make it alive? Stop doubting! I believe in them, that's why I'm not looking for them right now! I know they aren't dead!" Rivaldo stood there dumbfounded. He had never seen Margaux like this. Sure he already seen Margaux cry a lot of times, but this was beyond that. He just couldn't explain why. He just knew it was far from natural.

Anty and Kareena made it to the exit of Bicutan. They survived and reach Bicutan. " How far more?" Kareena asked. "Just follow. We're near." Anty responded. Not a lot of zombies though, until. They reached her house. It was infiltrated by zombies, though. They made it through the entrance of the gate. It was locked, so they had to climb up. The main door, though, wasn't locked, so they entered. The house itself had blood, but it wasn't surprising. "I can't believe what happened after we just went to Mcdonalds." Kareena said. There in Anty's bedroom laid a small figure. "Isn't that…?" Kareena was tailed off after Kareena was shoved. She fell face down on the floor. Anty came to the small figure of her three-year-old sister. She stroked the hair and silently cried. Her sister looked asleep, but in reality, she was dead. Then, on Anty's white wall wrote in big letters with blood:

SURVIVE

Anty smiled and took a blanket to cover her sister as she sang the Japanese song her sister used to dance to; Servant of Evil. Although her sister didn't know that song was actually a sad song, she would merrily dance. Memories played back. Then Anty looked at the floor to find a picture of her classmates all covered in blood. Soon, Anty sat near the bed and silently cried. Kareena looked at them and smiled. Then, she heard louder sobs and cries. It sounded familiar. It couldn't be Anty's. "Bea?" She said suddenly. "What are you talking about? We're the only ones here. Why Bea?" Anty asked as she wiped her tears. And then she heard it too. What Kareena was talking about was true. It was Bea. Wait, why in Anty's house? Of all places? "She's alive!" Kareena exclaimed. Anty told Kareena to wait. Anty looked at Kareena with a shocked face. "No way…" She slowly said. Kareena searched where the crying came from, and it was in the bathroom. Kareena shone her flashlight, only to find the used-to-be long black hair turned into gray. "Kareena! Move away! Turn it off!" Anty warned Kareena. "Why? She's Bea. She's our friend." Kareena said in defense. "Kareena, Bea's….Bea's…Bea's dead." Anty said. "What are you talking about? She's right there!" Kareena said as she pointed at the body. "I'm telling you! It's not Bea! Listen to me!" Anty tried to warn her. The sobs got louder. "Oh no. Kareena turn off your flashlight!" Anty pleaded. Kareena wasn't convinced. The voice was obviously Bea's. "Wait! Why is she in my house then? She doesn't know where I live." Anty said as she held Kareena's hand before she could approach claimed-to-be Bea. Anty was right. Bea doesn't know where she lives; there was no way she could be here. But then, the sobs got louder by the minute. Kareena turned around and faced the crying figure. The crying figure stood up. "Run!" Anty shouted. "What?" Kareena asked. Soon, a screech was heard. Anty grabbed Kareena's hand. "RUN LIKE HELL!" She shouted as she closed the bathroom door. The huge red claws ripped open the door and then once again, she screeched. "Witch! Shoot it!" Anty shouted as she took her AK-47 and shot the figure down. Kareena was hesitant, but had no choice. "Sorry." She mumbled. With a final bullet, the witch came down. And Kareena was right, it was Bea. But Anty was also right, Bea was dead. Anty said that when the witch fell, she could've sworn she saw her smile.

"What was that?" Kareena fearfully said. "Witch. If you shoot her or shine a flashlight at her, she'll kill you in one hit." Anty responded. "That's what Bea turned into…? But, how did she get in your house?" Kareena asked. "Wandering Witch I guess. They wander in daylight." Anty said. She looked at Bea's claws which were filled with blood. Wait…blood? "Kareena, when you shone the flashlight at Bea, what did you see?" Anty asked. "She had her claws over her face and blood dripped from the claws." Kareena answered. Anty ran back to the picture on the ground and then at the huge letters. "Bea must've done this." Anty said. Kareena looked at her with a wondering expression. "What are you talking about?" She questioned Anty, who was now staring at the picture. "Bea must've." Anty said as she handed Kareena the picture. "You've gone crazy…well, let's get back to them." Kareena said. Anty nodded "Alright." Anty said.

Over with the three survivors, doing in the house wasn't much fun. Although they were worried about the two. Margaux was sharpening her blade and making preparations. Adrian was asleep and Rivaldo was reading the map. Nothing really much to do there. "We're back!" Kareena said as she opened the backdoor. Margaux came and smiled "So what happened?" she said. "We saw Bea…" Kareena said. The other three were shocked about what she just said. "Was she….you know…alive?" Adrian said. "Nope, she turned into a witch." Anty said. "Oh." He said. "So anyone got a plan?" Anty said as she sat on the couch and placed her hands over her face. Then she came into realization. "Adrian, do you even know what witches are?" Anty questioned him. "Yeah. Freaks that insta-kill. My cousin played the game before the…you know." He said. Another awkward silence followed. "So…" Kareena said, breaking the silence. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" Kareena continued. "Oh yeah. We'll stop by tomorrow at SM Dasmarinas and get some Ammo. There was also an attempt there to stop zombies, but another attempt...Yet again... Failed" Adrian said. "We're going to sneak over from there. Jump on roofs as much as possible to avoid any sudden hordes." Margaux said. (The roofs were connected to each other, not separated) "We're near SM Dasmarinas. That's why that's where we decided gathering ammo." She continued. Anty looked at the time and decided it was late. "I'll get some sleep. I'm tired, problem?" she said she ignored the stares of her teammates. She went up the master's bedroom and lay down on the soft bed. "If anyone is out there, please, save us." She whispered. Successfully, she fell asleep.

The next day, Anty woke up. "Hey, get up." Adrian said as Kareena helped Anty up. "We've got much to do today. We're going to have to get to SM." Kareena said. Kareena tossed her over a bag and her AK-47. "What's this?" Anty asked as she opened her bag. "Food, water, remaining ammo, and a first aid kit." Kareena answered. "How did you get these?" Anty asked bewildered. "Yesterday, they went out while I stayed on guard over the house." Kareena said. "Okay." Anty agreed. The bag wasn't heavy at all. It was just a backpack no heavier than 2 books. "Alright, let's go." Margaux said as she kicked open the door. They ran. Ran and shoot. So many zombies… Special infected too were in the way. But then, "Guys, get in." Adrian said as he opened the door for everyone to enter the building. They made it far and almost to SM. "I thought we were never going to make it!" Adrian exclaimed.

Margaux's POV:

"I thought we were never going to make it!" Adrian exclaimed. Honestly, I did too. But, what the heck now's not the time to celebrate. Just as I was reloading, IT came. "Holy CENSORED! What the censored is that?!" Anty shouted. As we looked at it, I felt like my life flashed right before me. It was what Anty called a 'Tank'. It was worse than I actually expected. It was censored huge! It started charging for us inside the building. "RUN!" Kareena exclaimed. It was coming for us. We check for the elevator. "Crap! Why now?!" Rivaldo shouted. The wires were cut and the elevator won't work. Great. Just Perfect. "Up the stairs!" I shouted. It was right behind me. It smashed open the door and made us run for our lives. I aimed my shot gun to my back and kept shooting. "KEEP RUNNING!" I shouted. I didn't care if I was feeling tired. I just wanted to live! And as soon as I knew it, its huge arm sent me smacking my back on the wall. "Crap!" I shouted. "Get up! Get up!" Kareena said as she provided as my support. She took her magnum on one hand and started shooting, and supported me on another. Blood was coming from my left arm and my mouth. We made it to roof, well, that doesn't mean it's dead. It was an open platform. "SHOOT IT!" I could hear Anty scream. It furiously ripped apart the ground and threw it to the other four survivors, hitting Adrian in the left leg. "Why me?!" he mumbled under his breath. It was hopeless, I thought. We're going to die like this. My vision was blurring, but the next thing I knew, I was supported onto Kareena. "Come on! Don't die on me!" she said. I'm alive. The Tank is dead. "Thanks." I said as she took my health kit and patched me up. "Thanks, but it stings." I said. She took the bandages and wrapped it around my wound. Soon, she applied the alcohol. It hurts like hell. "You're lucky this came with instructions, or else I would've been clueless what to do." Kareena said as she smiled a little. I looked over at them; Adrian was hurt real bad as well. "Come on. SM is just near." She said as she pulled me back on my feet. "Thanks." I said. We're going to make it…I hope.

END OF POV

The five entered the zombie-infiltrated SM Dasmarinas. "Great, just great." Kareena said. Soon, growling was heard. Before anyone could say anything... "Get it off! It's ripping my guts open!" Anty screamed. Adrian shoved the hunter off of Anty and Margaux helped her up. "The ammo better be here." Anty said. The hunter growled at the gang as it climbed up the wall. Kareena was supposed to shoot it, but it was too late. It got away. "We might as well find something good here, before we move out, that is." "Gun store! Guys! Gun store!" Adrian shouted as he broke in the gun store, unintentionally setting off the alarm. "Great." Kareena mumbled. "Random hordes….just what we needed." She continued. Hordes came attacking from all directions. "Die!" Rivaldo said as he decapitated the zombie. "Get under the counter!" Kareena shouted as she crawled under the counter. She took the submachine gun that was for display. She pressed the trigger, nothing came out. "What the hell?" she mumbled under her breath. "This thing's empty!" She shouted. "Kareena! Behind you!" She heard Rivaldo scream at her. Sure enough, there it was;. A large one armed zombie. "Crap." She said. Before she could take her hunting rifle, the 'charger' took her by the neck. "S…." she said. She was slammed on the shelves and onto the ground. "It's got me!" She shouted. Her body felt numb and she could feel her bones cracking. Slowly, her vision blurred. "No way am I dying like this…" Kareena thought to herself. Soon, she heard a gunshot. The one-armed zombie fell to the ground and a puddle of blood was found right under her. "Come on, on your feet." Anty said as she pulled up Kareena. Not so soon, Kareena fell on all fours and started coughing blood. She took a glimpse at the other three survivors, still fending off the remaining of the horde. "Come on." Anty said as she took out her med kit. She stared at her open wound which was near her thighs. "This'll sting, remember that." Anty said. The pain though was bearable. She stood up and took her gun. They had to change their guns. Anty dropped her AK-47 for a Combat Rifle. Kareena just took a Sniper Rifle. Adrian still wanted to stick with his original gun, but get a new one, his was tainted with blood. Rivaldo took the Silenced Submachine gun instead of the Submachine gun in his hand. Margaux took a Chrome shotgun other than her normal Combat Shotgun.

When they leave the gun store, they approached to the second floor. "Can anyone here me?" A voice was heard. Margaux tapped the other survivors in the shoulders and pointed to the bodies on the floor, which were more of soldiers. The normal zombies though was still wandering around. "Can anyone here me?" the voice repeated. "Quiet and look for the voice." Margaux said, silencing the group. They spread into individuals and searched all over the second floor. Soon, Rivaldo called the group's attention. "Over here! There's a radio by this dead body!" Rivaldo shouted. Rivaldo crouched down and picked up the communicator, which was bloody. "Um, hello?" Rivaldo spoke through the communicator as the group formed behind him. "Hello? Who are you?" the voice responded. Rivaldo blocked the communicator's microphone and said to the group behind him "Can you guys make sure no zombie ruins the conversation?". The four nodded and took out their weapons. "Um, Rivaldo. We're survivors here in SM Dasmarinas." He responded. He could hear the conversation from the other side. "Should we?" "It's our job." "But what if they're infected." "Then we'll kill them, duh." "But…" "Look, we have to, our job is to look for survivors and send them to the evacuation center. Come on." "Fine." Then, the conversation continued. "How many are you?" the voice asked. "Five." Rivaldo said. Soon, after a silence, the voice finally spoke up. "We'll come for you. Please go to the roof and then we get aboard. We'll pick you up in five minutes." Then the conversation stopped. "Let's go! The chopper will be here in five minutes. We have to get to the roof." Rivaldo said as he picked up his Silenced machine gun. "Spit coming!" Anty shouted as she pointed at the spitter. They felt the pain of the 'spit' but were still able to dodge. "Head for the escalator!" Adrian shouted. Margaux was the last to get up the stairs, so she had the trouble to shoot the zombies at the back. Soon, her face was covered by a zombie. It was riding her be pulling her hair. "Shoot it! It's riding me!" She shouted. Adrian took his Assault Rifle and shot it. Successfully, the zombie fell to the ground floor. "Third floor! Almost there!" Rivaldo shouted as they head for the fourth floor's escalator. When they successfully fended off the infected, they made it to the roof, the helicopter was already there. "Finally! We're going to live!" Adrian shouted. The helicopter was so high from them. "Can't you lower the chopper?" Rivaldo said. The chopper pilot just shook his head. The group sighed. Another soldier lowered the rope ladder. It was remarkably long. Rivaldo held the ladder and began climbing. Halfway, the horde below them increased. It seemed all of the zombies focused on them. Then, soon, Margaux slipped and almost fell of the ladder. "Hold on!" Anty shouted as she grasped Margaux's arm. "Get on the ladder. Come on." She continued. Margaux look at Anty, who was having trouble holding her. "I can't hold on much longer! Get on the ladder!" Anty shouted. "You go ahead." Margaux said with a small smile. "You guys have been great. Just let go of me. Hurry before they catch up with you." Margaux said as she looked down, the zombies seemed to be climbing on the ladder. "I'll distract them." Margaux said as she looked at them. "What the hell are you saying?!" Anty said as her feet are now dangling. The only thing that can help her from not falling into total doom is her left arm that was holding with all her might onto the rope ladder. "We're almost there! Come on!" Anty said. Margaux felt a tongue wrap around her neck, pulling her away. "Shoot the smoker!" Anty shouted at the ones at the top. "Let go. Save yourselves!" Margaux sternly said. Anty felt that she couldn't hold much longer. "Thanks, but sorry." Margaux said as she closed her eyes. She released her hand and was pulled to the horde. "Margaux!" Anty shouted. She had no choice. She has to accept it. Margaux was dead, just like Bea. She took a deep breath and continued her way up the chopper. With a helping hand from Kareena, Anty was able to get on the chopper. The rope ladder was dropped onto the roof and the chopped door closed. "What happened down there? What happened to Margaux?" Kareena silently said. "Margaux lost balance, so I grabbed onto her. Then a smoker pulled her away…and then she…" Anty said. Lost for words, she took her Combat Rifle and stared at the blood on it. The silence soon began. "We're sorry for your loss." The pilot said, breaking the silence. "Thank you." Anty said, smiling a little. "This zombie apocalypse is BS…" Rivaldo said as the group sat on the ground. The woman beside the pilot was wearing a gasmask. "The infected will never stop. Their humanity is far gone." She said. "How did you survive?" the woman said. "Aren't you too young to be wielding guns?" The pilot said. "Age doesn't matter when you're in this situation." Kareena said. "We're almost here." The pilot said. Anty opened the window and looked at the zombies from below. "I'll take care of this." Kareena said. She took her sniper rifle and shot the zombies from below. They soon came to what looked like a base camp. "Search Chopper number five reporting in." the pilot said as the woman beside her pressed a button to the right. The metal door fifth to the left opened and allowed the helicopter to enter. "We finally made it." Kareena said with a small smile. She was far from right.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kareena shouted. "That's strange, aren't they supposed to be here?" Rivaldo said to the pilot. The pilot just shrugged. "I've got a bad feeling about this." The woman said. Soon, an explosion from outside was heard. "What the hell was that?!" Adrian shouted. They ran to the exit of the helicopter area onto the main part of the evacuation center. "Where is everybody?" Anty said. "No idea." The pilot said. "Great, just great." Kareena mumbled. "Hold on, I'm going to the central office. I'll try to contact them." The woman said as she left the group. "I don't like this." Adrian said. They looked in the camp area where the evacuators sleep. No one. "Where did they all go?" Anty said. "The evacuation's empty. I couldn't get a signal from anyone." The woman said. "Oh my gosh." Kareena mumbled. "Well, since we're here ,we might as well stay in this empty evacuation center for the night, and head out." Anty said. The three nodded. "We'll go and gas the helicopter. We have to search for them." The pilot said as he and the woman left. "Let's look for supplies. Ammo, food, water." Rivaldo said. "This is just perfect." Adrian mumbled under his breath. The survivors, along with the remaining soldiers, are stuck here in this empty evacuation center.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Plot: Copyright AteTooMuchCookies Special Infected: Copyright Valve

They are NOT fake...these people are real -3-


	2. SERIOUSLY!

Zombie Apocalypse:

Part 2:

Summary (Part 1): With the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse, our five survivors make the way from McDonalds to Cavite. They try to reach the Evacuation center in Cavite and stay there. Though, nearing the way, Margaux sacrifices herself as a distraction for Anty to get to the helicopter alive. Though, her sacrifice was in vain. The evacuation center was empty…or is it?

Author's note: LEFT 4 DEAD 2 SPECIAL INFECTED IS OWNED BY VALVE. All characters are ased on real people

Chapter 3: Sacrifice in Vain

"This is not happening." Kareena said as she crouched on the ground. "Let's go look around. Maybe someone's still alive." Anty said as she patted her in the back. "Alright." Kareena said as she stood up. Anty smiled and looked at the empty evacuation center. The evacuation center was like a small neighborhood, but instead of houses, they were small buildings. There was also a huge metal roof over the metal walls, because they believe the virus is airborne. The only entrance was one huge metal gate. "Let's split up to cover up more clues. Maybe someone is still alive here." Adrian suggested. The three nodded and separated. Kareena held her magnum in her hand as she walked near the huge metal entrance. She saw the metal gate. It had, what seemed to be, a huge mark. She leaned a little to smell it, it seemed like it was burnt. "Fire?" She mumbled to herself. Kareena heard crying from behind her. "Witch?" Kareena mumbled to herself. Soon, the crying stopped. Kareena pushed the thought from behind her mind. She just held her magnum incase some infected snuck behind her.

Over by the cafeteria, Rivaldo was holding his silenced Submachine gun tightly. The lights of the cafeteria were flicking and the tables still had stains of the food. There were also some stains of blood of walls. "Oh my gosh." He mumbled to himself. He walked near the wall and touched the blood. It was still fresh. He ran out of the cafeteria looking for the other three. "Kareena? Adrian? Anty? Where are you guys?" He shouted. "Hey, kid" he heard someone say and a hand touched him from behind in the shoulders. He quickly aimed his gun at the figure, which was the pilot. "Whoa! Wait! Don't shoot!" The pilot said as he held up both of his hands. Rivaldo lowered his gun and apologized to the pilot. "Did you find anyone?" Rivaldo asked. "None, we couldn't get any communication with the others." The pilot responded. "What about you?" he asked. Rivaldo stood there and remembered the blood. "When were you on search?" Rivaldo asked. "Well, all the helicopters were sent from one in the morning and were scheduled to come back when they find any survivors." The pilot said. "Well, there was blood in the cafeteria." Rivaldo responded as he showed the pilot his index finger. "Fresh blood." Rivaldo said. The pilot was shocked when he heard that.

Adrian held my assault rifle in his hand in case there was any infected. He was supposed to search for any clues in the evacuation center and, this place is huge. He did find something terrible soon. He was walking near the area where the evacuators slept, but then, he found blood. All over the place, blood and body parts. He felt like he was about to puke, until he saw a brain. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to hurl!" He said as he fought his urge to puke all over the floor. "I wonder where the soldiers shipped everyone." Adrian asked himself. He didn't feel safe; it was the feeling of fear. Fear, pure fear. The body parts increased as he walked deeper. He gave in. He ran back to the central area shouting for his teammates' names. "Where you guys!?" he shouted. Anty was in the area of the buildings. The buildings weren't a lot, but the floors were the problems. It was about four to five floors. She sighed as she climbed to the fourth floor. Soon, she heard pounding on the door. She stopped dead on her tracks. "No way." She said. She heard not only one door behind her break, but several doors, revealing the infected. "Crap!" She said as she ran for the stairs. She took her combat rifle and shot the zombies as much as she can. "Run like hell!" She shouted. The zombies didn't seem to be decreasing. The stairs too were obstacles. Going down stairs and shooting zombies was pretty hard. "Run for the exit!" She shouted, giving up trying to shoot them. She felt their fingers reaching her. She ran for her life. "She made it to the exit, where Rivaldo, the pilot and Adrian were. "Shoot them! Shoot them!" Anty shouted as she continued to run. Rivaldo and Adrian just stood there petrified. "Idiots!" Anty said as she took her axe and started attacking the zombies. As the two snapped back to reality, they took their guns and started shooting the zombies. The horde died down and the woman and Kareena ran back to the four. "I heard gunshots! What happened?" Kareena shouted. "This place isn't safe, infected are in here!" Anty said as she gasped for air. "And I thought this was supposed to be an evacuation center!" Adrian said as he reloaded his gun. "What did you all find?" Anty asked. "There were bodies of soldiers upstairs, I got you ammo, in case you needed." The woman said as she handed them the magazines and shells (Ammo before you get the wrong idea.) "Thanks." Kareena said as she took them and started reloading her ammo. "What about you two?"Kareena continued as she stared at the two boys. "Body parts, everywhere. I was about to puke!" Adrian complained. "Blood in the cafeteria. It seemed fresh." Rivaldo said. "I found some spots of fire near the main gate, not to mention I heard some crying before near the gate." She said. "Witch?" Anty asked. "I don't know. It stopped, but it didn't kill me. So I guess not." Kareena said. "Might as well check it out." Adrian said. "Wait, what about you….Anty was it?" The woman asked as she looked at Anty. " I found infected in the buildings. There were infected in the rooms." Anty responded. "Infected?" Kareena gasped. "So that's why I heard gunshots." She continued. The three nodded. "They weren't shipped to another place; they were invaded by the infected." Adrian darkly said. The other five looked at the ground.

"Her sacrifice was in vain…" Rivaldo continued. The five looked at him. "Yeah." Kareena responded. "It wasn't in vain." Anty said in defense, trying to keep from shouting. "She wanted us to live. We're alive right now, so it wasn't in vain. But it will be if you guys give up hope. Her sacrifice will be in vain if we give up now, we have to keep through and stay safe." Anty finished. The three kids looked at her and smiled. "Alright. So anyone got a plan?" Rivaldo said. "We'll finish our story, but in peace, not eaten alive." Kareena said as she smiled a little. "Let's get to Palawan. That's an island that isn't connected to the mainland." Anty said. "But how?" Adrian said. "We'll use the chopper." Anty continued. "If you are willing to come with us…" she said as she looked at the two soldiers beside her. "We'll only help you get there, nothing more." The pilot said. "Why?" Rivaldo asked. "Because we still have to search for more survivors. It's our duty." The woman responded. "Alright, let's supplies now and get some sleep." Kareena said. "Anty, food, Rivaldo, water, Adrian, ammo, I'll look for some health kits and painkillers." She continued. The three nodded. "Be on a look out for infected." Rivaldo finished. After the three separated, the pilot and the woman stared at them and smiled. "They're just kids, yet they act like adults." She said. "It's their strong will to survive." He continued.

Anty was walking by the cafeteria gripping her axe incase another infected came. She walked in the cafeteria and saw the blood Rivaldo was talking about. "That's a huge stain." She mumbled under her breath. A growl was heard from behind her. She slowly turned around only to find a hunter on all fours growling at her. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." She cursed under her breath. "Don't move Anty…don't make any sudden movements. Slowly head for the door." She thought to herself. She gripped her axe tightly and tried her best not to exhale. The hunter was eyeing her. She couldn't tell what he looked like, since half of his hood covered his eyes. "Does he even have eyes..?" She thought to herself. The hunter growled and revealed to her his bloody fangs. "I'm so screwed." She thought. As slow as she could, she headed for the door. The hunter crouched there carefully eyeing her. He crouched deeper and prepared to attack. His growling became louder and was ready to claw her to death. Anty grasped the door knob. "NO WAY AM I BEING CLAWED TO DEATH!" She shouted as the hunter launched at her. She closed the door behind her as the hunter's face smacked on the wooden door. "How come Rivaldo didn't see this?" Anty said as she abandoned the hunter, who was desperately using its claws to rip open the door. "Oh hey, it's her over there, Anty was it? Hey! Over here!" The woman shouted from the central office window. Anty looked up the huge building and saw where the voice came from; from the topmost floor. "What did you find?" The woman's voice rang from the microphone. Anty gestured her hand to a sign language. 'None' it read. The woman nodded and said "Climb up here. You're friends are still looking for supplies." Anty nodded and headed up the stairs. Adrian was walking near the areas the soldiers slept; in the army tents. It was just an area filled with green tents. "I thought they slept in that huge building." He mumbled to himself. The tents seemed bloody. Bodies of both infected and soldiers were scattered. "And I thought the body parts were gross." He complained silently. The tents though still had some infected. Adrian slashed them using his knife. "I can't believe I kept this ever since I started." He said. By the tents, he collected the ammo scattered. After finishing, he ran back to the central area with the ammo in his hands. "If I see any infected here, I'm screwed." He said as he made sure no ammo fell off. Rivaldo had nothing much to do, he already has the water, so he pretty much was bored. Walking by the buildings, he would just kill the zombies aimlessly charging at him. He decided to look for a good and secured place to sleep for the team. The buildings had infected in them, so he decided to just go look for sleeping bags. Kareena reached the medical area and took all she could find. Inhaling and exhaling, she took the health kits in one hand and the magnum in another. "As fast as I can…" Kareena said as ran to the central. .

The next day, Adrian felt a hand shaking him. He quickly sat up and took the knife from under his pillow shouting "DIE UNHUMAN THING!". "Holy CENSORED what the CENSORED are you trying to do with that thing?!" Kareena said as Adrian's blade was just inches from her face. "You almost slice off my head!" She continued as she shouted at Adrian. "Woops, sorry." Adrian said as he lowered the knife. "What's with a knife under your pillow, anyway?" Anty said. "We're in a zombie apocalypse, better safe than sorry." Adrian said. "Uh, huh…well, you were the last to wake up, get up. Rivaldo's with the other two soldiers gassing up the helicopter. We're about to go." Anty said as Adrian got up. He put all his supplies into his bag and took his Assault rifle. "Come on. Get on." Rivaldo said as he pulled Adrian up. "Ready?" The pilot asked. The four nodded. The helicopter was now off the ground. Outside the metal gate were trees. "Can we open the windows now?" Kareena asked as she took her sniper rifle. The pilot nodded. "Wait, before you do, I want you guys to have these." The woman said as she handed the four kids a weapon. "What are these?" Anty asked. "Pipebombs. Attracts the horde and then explodes on them." The woman explained. "Don't waste them."

Later, the plane started lowering. "What the hell?" Anty asked. "There's a problem with the chopper, but we can't check it out in air. Everyone, get a parachute." The woman said. Kareena was shooting the zombies; she saw the horde seemed to be attracted to something. "What the hell…?" She looked closer; someone was running from the horde. "Someone's alive down there! There's someone alive down there!" She shouted. They all looked to where Kareena was pointing. "There is!" Rivaldo shouted . "It's too dangerous." The pilot said. "We're almost there! I can see the coastal areas!" Anty shouted as she pointed to the waters. The boats were there and they were almost nearing a life without zombies. Not so soon, the helicopter shook and something had hit the helicopter. "Holy CENSORED what the hell what that?!" Anty shouted. They looked over to the right side. "TANK!" Adrian said. "Don't waste your bullets!" The woman said before the four prepared to kill. "What?!" Rivaldo looked at her. "The tank's way too far for your bullets to reach. We have no choice but to depend on Kareena." The woman explained. It was too late; another rock hit the helicopter from the very back. "We're going down!" Kareena shouted. "Everyone! Jump!" The pilot shouted. They had no choice. Kareena went first. She jumped and was waiting for the right time to pull her parachute. After she pulled, she fell onto the wrong platform and slipped, causing her to hit her head.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up." She heard a voice say, also with a hand shaking her. "Eena, you alive or what?" The voice said. "Guys?" Kareena mumbled. "Nope, it's me, Sam." The figure said as she pulled Kareena up. "What the hell...you're alive!" Kareena said as she stood up. "Well...barely…what happened to you guys? I saw your helicopter falling by the way." Sam said. "Oh, a tank attacked us." Kareena said. "Tank? What's that?" Sam asked Kareena. "Oh, yeah…you didn't know. Well, Anty explained to us the special infected. The huge monster, it's called a Tank." Kareena explained. "Oh…" Sam said. "Let's go find the others." Kareena said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Ahh that was a bad landing." Anty said as she looked for her Combat Rifle in the bushes. "Aw come on! Where is that thing?!" She shouted. "It's over here." Adrian said handing over Anty's combat rifle. "Thanks." She said as she took the combat rifle. "Guys, did you see Kareena?" Rivaldo said with a worried look. The two shook their heads. "Guys! Over here!" Kareena said as she waved her hand. "Kareena!" Anty said as she approached her. "Sam? Is that you? You look pale…" Adrian said. "At least she's alive." Kareena said in defense. "What happened to the pilot and the woman?" Kareena asked. "Well, they….died…." Adrian said slowly. "How?" Kareena asked in bewilderment. "They were blown off to the direction of the tank… I doubt their alive." Anty said. "Oh. Hey, what happened to you?" Kareena said as she looked at Sam. Sam sighed and looked at the ground. "My family and I were fending off the infected when…they got….you know. Then, I came across Patrick and Alyssa. They too were survivors until a…Tank was it? Well, a tank got us when they were searching for ammo since they were empty. Ever since then, I was on my own." Sam explained. "I got…" She said as she showed the four the bite mark on her neck. "Oh my gosh." Anty said as she stared at it. "I was bitten 3 hours ago, the symptoms are getting worse. I have one request for you guys." Sam said as silent tears came from her eyes. "What is it?" Kareena asked. "Can you…kill me?" Sam said silently. "I want to die with humanity." She finally said. The four looked at her. "Are you…sure?" Kareena asked. Sam nodded. Adrian sighed and pulled out his Assault Rifle. He couldn't do it. Adrian closed his eyes, but then, a gunshot was heard. It wasn't his, it was Rivaldo's. "Thanks." Adrian said. Rivaldo nodded and stared at Sam's body. "Wait…why didn't she kill herself?! I mean, she could've done it 3 hours ago!" Rivaldo complained. "Either way, she's dead. But she died with her humanity, unlike all of those others." Anty said. "I guess we're walking on foot." she finished. The three nodded.

Chapter 4: Soon to be saved

"So, any one have an idea?" Kareena asked. "Or actually know where we are?"she finished as she reloaded her sniper. The other three shrugged and looked at her with worried eyes. "We already saw where the coast was...only, by looks of it, it was far..." Adrian said as he shot the zombies in front of him. "Up there." Anty said as she pointed at the building. It was a hospital. At the side of the hospital, it had the usual emergency stairs and

Ladder that some workers still use. "Let's go up there. Jump on the roofs and then go down." Anty explained. "We already used that plan, but we really don't have much choices." Rivaldo said. The four climbed the ladder and approached the stairs. Soon, Kareena exclaimed. "Face humer! back humper! Face rider! JOCKEY ON MY FACE!" She shouted as the jockey was making her smack her head onto the wall. "Censored! Hold on!"Anty shouted as she took her axe and smacked it on the jockey's head, almost slicing half Kareena's head though. "That was close" Kareena sighed. But the word 'close' still wasn't the right word. "Behind you!" Rivaldo shouted. Kareena and Anty quickly looked back only to find a.. "It's the tank! Kareena, you jinxed us all!" Anty said as she ran up the stairs. "I hate you optimism!" Kareena shouted as she followed after the three. "Jump for the roof!" Adrian said as he quickly jumped onto the roof. The stairs slowly were collapsing while the Tank followed after them. "Hurry up!" Adrian said as he crouched down and took shot the zombie. Rivaldo jumped up and looked around for anything to help the other two. "The pipe bomb!" Adrian shouted. rivaldo nodded and quickly took his pipe bomb and tossed it over to the tank. "Throwing a pipe bomb!" Rivaldo shouted. "Idiot! It doesnt work like that!" Anty shouted. Rivaldo threw the pimp bomb and it bounced off the tank's head. it fell to the ground and attracted some other infected before it exploded. "Moron!" Kareena shouted. Adrian looked around near the roof area, only to find matches, He evily grinned and lit a match."Die!" he shouted as he threw the match, catching the tank on fire. Kareena and Anty ran up the stairs. "Almost there!" Anty shouted as Adrian and Rivaldo shot the tank. Anty jumped on the roof, leaving Kareena to handle the tank. Soon, the stairs collapsed. "Kareena!" Anty shouted. Kareena jumped on another platform, attempting to get to the roof. The platform Kareena was standing about to give in. "Make a jump for it!" anty shouted. kareena took her Magnum and shot the tank. "Hurry up!" Anty shouted. The tank used its huge arm and slammed Kareena, she was able to dodge, but she accidentally dropped her Magnum. "Get up!" Anty shouted. The tank was about to launch for her. "Crap!" Anty said as the tank threw a rock at Kareena, but Kareena was able to dodge once she was able to grab on Anty's arm. "Shoot it!" Kareena said as she climbed onto the roof. The tank soon came to an end. "How many of these do we even have to handle?" Kareena mumbled as she patched up her arms and legs. "Come on." Anty said as she pulled Kareena up. "Guys, look over here." Adrian said as he pointed his assault rifle below. "Holy CENSORED." kareena said as she stared at entrance of the hospital. The infected were down there climbing up. "The stairs must've been a huge racket. It attracted them." Anty said as she was shooting the ones below her. "Dude, I'm empty." She said as she grabbed for the ammo in her backpack. Adrian took out his pipebomb and aimed at the horde. "Watch and learn." He said, only to recieve a whack in the head By Rivaldo. The pipe bomb hit the horde, after some ticking, and exploded, causing the bodies to scatter. "Let's go." Anty said as she crossed from one roof to another. There weren't alot of zombies on the roof, though the only problem was the ones climbing, not to mention the special infected. Soon, when they acrossed their fifth building, "Over there! The coasts can be seen from here!"Anty shouted as she pointed by the waters, only to be grabbed in another hand by Kareena. "Dude! You're going to attract the horde if you won't shut up." Kareena warned. Anty nodded and apoligized. "Well, the sun's going down, let's call it a day, we'll sleep up here." adrian said. "up here?" Rivaldo said as he looked at the boy with a weird expression. "Yeh." he responded. Our four survivors have made it far, let us see if they will survive, or be left for dead.

TBC Plot: Copyright AteTooMuchCookies Special infected: Copyright Valve


	3. Finale

Zombie Apocalypse

Part 3 (The Finale)

Summary: Our four survivors along with the pilot and the woman, have left the evacuation Center on a helicopter. Crashing due to a tank attack, the pilot and the woman have died. Along the way, they find Sam infected. Sam tells her story to the survivors and asks for them to kill her. After encountering the same tank, Kareena had a close call from almost falling into oblivion. Will they live to see the sunset, or be left for dead?

Author's note: Valve owns the special infected (Hunter, jockey, tank, etc.) I ownly own the plot. I do not own the characters. There will be extras on Before Bea became a witch, and what happened to Sam's background story. All characters are based n real people.

Continuation of Chapter 4: Soon to be Saved

Anty laid on the cold roof and stared at the starry sky. 'We're almost there.' She mumbled to herself as she stole a glance from her other teammates. Kareena was wearing her jacket real tight. She had her hood on and almost looked like a hunter. Anty looked at Adrian and Rivaldo, who were fast asleep. Adrian had his backpack serve as a pillow, so Anty had no intentions of waking him up for the day. She was the only one up. She took her combat rifle and looked at the zombies below. Not really much. The zombies were on the floor, either laying down or planking. "I guess I'll guard." She said as she monitored the area. Not so soon, she slowly closed her eyes and her grip on the gun was loosening. Not so soon, she fell asleep with a gun on her.

"Wake up, Anty." Rivaldo said as he shook Anty. "Five more minutes." Anty complained as she waved a hand at Rivaldo's face. "We don't have five minutes! WE'RE IN A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! Wake up!" Rivaldo snapped as he screamed in Anty's ear. Anty quickly sat up and stared at Rivaldo, who was laughing so hard. Anty glared daggers at him and picked up her combat rifle and axe. "I hate you!" she shouted as she took her backpack. "Hey, eat up." Adrian said as he handed her a sandwich. "Woah, where'd you get this?" Anty asked. "It's from the evacuation center." he explained as he took a bite from his own ham and cheese sandwich. Anty nodded and took a bite from it as well. She opened her backpack and took out a water bottle. Gulping quickly, she listened to Kareena as she explained the plan. "There isn't going to be any more buildings for us to go on, so after our last building, we're going down. Then, we head our way over to the beach area's and find a sail boat, since we have no idea how to manuever motor boats." she explained. "The trip from mailand to palawan can take, two days, i guess. Two days tops, depends." she finished as she strapped on her bag and took her weapon in her hands. "Lets go." She said as she was about to move out. After clearing their stuff, they were ready to move. On their way to the last building, "Pipe bomb coming!" Kareena shouted as she through the pipebomb and killed 10-20 zombies with the explosion.

Kareena's POV:

We're almost there, I think. Well, I think we're already there because Adrian shouted 'We're going to live! The coast is over there!' as he pointed at the coastal areas. Yeah, we're almost getting there, though it really didn't look like it'll take over night to get there, you can barely see the boats. Wait, why did we see the boats in the helicopter? Maybe because we're high up. I glanced over my blue jacket and saw it damped with blood. How long was it before we even took a shower? Days? Weeks? I don't know, I lost count. "Kareena, hey!" I heard Anty shouting at my ear, snapping me back to reality. "Oh sorry." I apoligized emotionlessly. "Hey, I wonder how long we have to move before we reach there." Rivaldo said as he shot the zombies below. "One or two days, depends on what we encounter." Adrian responded. "Smoker!" I heard him say as he shot a smoker with it's tongue about to grab one of us. "Let's go." I heard Anty say as she made it down the door leading us to the floor below us. "Stop for a second." I heard Rivaldo say as he grabbed my wrist and signaled me to keep quiet. "Do you hear that?" he continued. We all paused for a while. I could hear sobs and moans. I knew what it was, and I could see the looks in my teammate's faces. I looked at them with a fearful look and quietly said "There's a witch around here." The other three nodded and peeked over from the wall. The witch sat there moaning and crying about God knows what. "As quiet as you can, go around her." Rivaldo said. "Idiot no! She's blocking the way! There's no way around her." Adrian said as he stopped Rivaldo. Rivaldo and Adrian started backing away. "Hey, what happened to our pipe bombs?" I asked. "Gone." Rivaldo answered simply. "No. Rivaldo failed at his pipe bomb, Adrian used his to brag at Rivaldo, I used mine a while ago, what did Anty use for hers?" I asked while a i do the math. We still had one more pipebomb, might as well use it for a witch. Anty looked in her bag and found a pipe bomb. " goes nothing." She said as she gestered to throw at the witch. "Wait. After you throw it, Run as fast as you can. We still don't know if it can fully kill them. Like Adrian said, they're freaks that insta-kill." i said as i opened the door which led to the roof. Anty nodded and prepared to threw the pipe bomb. As it ticked, "Run to the roof!" I shouted as I ran to the roof. My heart beated as the pipe bomb ticked faster. Finally reaching the top, I looked below my teammates. "Come on!" Soon, I heard the small explosion a pipe bomb really makes. After a faint second, the witch's screeched was heard. "Close the door!" Adrian shouted as he took his assault rifle and shot the incoming witch. I took my sniper and shot the witch. They weren't able to close the door, so the witch was running around. She didn't see who threw the pipe bomb luckily, so she was just running around in circles. Soon, she glared at me. Those bloody, murderous, red eyes were the hardest to forget. She started charging for me. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" i shouted as i tried to back away from the witch. I didn't run fast enough. It slashed me with its claws near the chest area. It felt like knives! I fell to the ground and clutched the bloody part as my three teammates finish her off. "Here, let me patch you up. You totally look like a mess." Adrian said as he started to cover up my wound. It wasn't so bad, until the betadine came. It felt like torture. "Thanks." i said as he supported me up. "I can't believe that pipe bombs' exlosions are so...well, let's say small for now until I get the right word." I mumbled and smiled a little. Though, I should be relieved that the explosion was just small; it didn't destroy the building luckily. If it did, we would be fighting about tons of hordes right now. "Let's go." I said as i took my sniper and entered the second to the last floor. "Alright, so what's the plan when we get there?" Anty asked as she sat on the floor and tried to relax. She's right. If we make it down there, we just have to get to the coast. But where do we sleep? I pushed that thought in the back of my mind and pulled her up. "Let's go down there and then we plan." I said.

End of Kareena's POV

The four survivors fought their way to the second floor. Rivaldo crouched down, trying to make sure that the ones behind him won't shoot him. "Look over here." Rivaldo shouted as he ran to another part of the second floor. "Wait up!" Kareena shouted as the other three survivors follow after him. "What're you doing?" Anty shouted as she took her axe and slashed the zombies around her. "Down here, look what I found." Rivaldo said as he picked up the binoculars from the floor. "The whole world is making us find things in the most unexpectable places." Adrian mumbled under his breath as he took the binoculars from Rivaldo and hanged it around his neck. "Alright. Now that we got that, lets get to the lobby before we find anything else weird." Kareena said as she opened the door to the stairs leading to the lobby. They ran to the first floor and found it to be almost like a hotel lobby. "Alright, we're here, and the coast is over there." Anty said as she pointed through the huge map taped to the wall. "We should cross over the hotels and rest there. They're not far from here. Let's check those out." she continued as she looked at the group. "Alright I guess. After that, we can continue our route. We'll get to coast at either afternoon or early night. We'll need a boat big enough for us to sleep in." Adrian explained as the three nodded. Running through the massive amount of zombies, both infected and special, they made it through the entrance of an abandoned warehouse. "Wait, i have to take a break." Rivaldo said. "Let's stay here for a while, maybe we can find something good, or what ever." Anty said. She approached the door and tried to open it, only to find it not to open. "CENSORED! It won't budge." She said as she looked at the other three, who seemed to be fending off an incoming horde. "I'll take care of this." Rivaldo said as he backed go the door. "Open sesame!" he shouted as he kicked open the door. "Get in!" Rivaldo said. Once the three survivors entered the abandon warehouse, they sat on the cold ground and dropped their weapon. The infected though were pounding on the wooden door, hoping it would budge. "I'll take care of this." Adrian said as he approached the door. He took a dresser from the side and used to block the entrance. " That'll keep them out, for now." Adrian said with a satisfied tone. "Alright, once that door breaks, get ready to fight the horde." Anty reminded. The door was cracking. Kareena stood up with the rifle in her hands. She shot the zombies outside the holes. The door's holes increased. "Ready?" Adrian asked. The other three nodded. The door opened and recealed the horde. "Let's go!" The command was heard and they started fighting the horde.

Chapter 5: Inhuman

Adrian's POV:

We charged for the horde. I took my knife and slashed the zombies blocking my way. I think melee weapons work best in this situation. The horde, finally, died off. "Alright. Let's go," i said as I headed for the direction of the hotels. It looks like it's three or four in the afternoon. I guess we'll reach there about night. We run through the hordes in the streets for one hours. Well, it's a long street so, i guess that's normal. "Alright, here we are." Rivaldo finally said as he opened the door leading us to the lobby. The lobby looks old fashioned, but it's okay. "Let's go find an elevator." Anty said. The three of us nodded. We spilted up into pairs. I was with Rivaldo because they said it'll be more comforting because he's a boy, like me. The path forks into two after the lobby, so we decided to take one each. There were alot of zombies here, one almost bitten me. "Over there." Rivaldo called out, pointed to an elevator as I shot the incoming horde. "So, how do we communicat with the girls now?" I asked him. Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it. "We'll go back." Rivaldo said simply. Noooo! He just had to say it. "Before we go charging at these things, check if it works." I said as I continued to shoot the incoming horde. Rivaldo nodded and pressed the button. "Hopefully, this works." He said as he looked up, hoping to find the light that marks the elevator lift. "It's working! Call the girls." Rivaldo said satisfiedly. The horde looks like a school of pirahnas. No way am I going through that. "Wait, let's shoot them here until the horde goes down." I suggested. Rivaldo spnodded and took his silenced sub machine gun and started shooting as well. The horde finally went down, until we saw a spitter. "Spit incoming!" I shouted. Burning shi- okay never mind. "Away from the spit!" Rivaldo said as he shot the spitter, leaving a small puddle of acid in its wake. "Finally." I mumbled as the horde was finally cleared. "Alright, let's go." Rivaldo said. As we walked through the hallway, it felt like someone's watching us, but I guess it's just because the hallway's creepy. Once we returned to the lobby, we went for the other hallway to find Anty and Kareena. Just as I expected, bodies of zombies were on the floor. "Thought so." I said to Rivaldo, who was staring at the bodies. "Guys!" We heard a voice call. We looked over the end of the hallway to find Kareena waving her hand to call for us. "Over here. The elevator's broken, did you have any luck?" She said as she ran towards us. "The elevator in our path is working." I said. Wait, why would a hotel have two elevators? Well, hotels always seem popular, so I guess they need two for the service to go faster. "Great. Let's go." Anty said as she smiled and clapped both of her hands together. The four of us ran to the elevator after encountering a couple of infected. "Press it." Anty said. Kareena nodded and pressed the button.

End of Adrian's POV

"Press it." Anty said. Kareena nodded and pressed the button. The light on top of the elevator door lit up with the letter R. "We're going up the roof. " Rivaldo said. "Again? Why not the second to last floor?" Anty complaned. "Let's stay on the roof. We can still pre-kill if we shoot from top to below." Rivaldo explained. Once it reached the thirteenth floor, a loud screech was heard, nearly making their ears explode. "Holy Censored! What the hell!?" Adrian shouted as he crouched down, covering his ears. "Ten more floors to go." Kareena said as she tried her best to keep out the sound. "It's going to attract the horde!" Rivaldo shouted. It felt like the whole noise was heard all over the building. "Eight more. Here they come!" Anty shouted as she pointed at the zombies just there outside the hall. They shot the horde before it reaches to them, but that wasn't enough."Five more!" Rivaldo exclaimed. Soon, a loud sound was heard and a 'charger' was charging at all the zombies at its path. "Charger!" Anty shouted. The group of four was clutch into one pack, and the narrow hallway was making sure they can't dodge. The charger came and successfully sent almost all four crashing onto a surface ; either on the wall or on the floor. The charger looked at Rivaldo, nearest to it. He grabbed him with his huge right arm and started slamming him onto the floor. "Crap! Charger's got me! It's pounding me on the ground!" Rivaldo shouted. Kareena stood up and started shooting the charger. The charger fell on the ground with a thud. "Two more floors! The freaking elevaor's so slow!" Kareena shouted. The charger slowed them down, so the horde was two or three meters away from them. "Elevator's here! Let's go!" Anty shouted as the two elevator doors opened. The four survivors went in the elevator and pressed the button to the roof. "Heh, we're almost there." Rivaldo said as he crouched on the floor and placed his silenced sub machine gun on the floor. The four survivors lazily looked at the moving light that marks the elevator lift. Soon, the elevator stopped. "Not again..." Kareena said as she face-palmed herself. "Open the doors. What floor are we on right now?" She continued. "Thirteeneth." Anty explained as the elevator mark started blinking. The elevator lights too started blinking. "I don't like this..." Anty said as she clutched her combat rifle. They opened the doors and found the thirteenth floor barely having any lights. They pulled out their flashlights and carefully going to the end of the long hallway, since that's where the stairs are. "I feel so creeped out." Adrian said as he walked through. They decided to walk in a straight line; with a reverse alphabetical formation, rivaldo to adrian. There weren't any infected. Soon, half way, Rivaldo stopped in his tracks. "Over...there..." he mumbled slowly. He pointed at a blurred figure. She had black hair and red eyes. "A ghost..." Anty said, feeling goosebumbs. Adrian pulled out the rosary from his back pocket. The girl sowly walked towards them. She eyed them carefully. Those eyes were similar to a witch. She smiled, only to reveal tapes on the corner of her mouth. The four felt panick and terrified. The ghost stared at them and carefully looked at Anty. With a voice as quiet as an old lady, she mumbled. "Smile for me." Anty looked at her with the utmost fear. Soon, what seemed to look like was a hand covering her eyes. She felt like she was being suffocated by another pair of hands. To her, it felt like torture, in her friends' eyes, she was smiling with glee. "Anty?" Kareena looked at her friend. She looked over to her side, only to find her petrified teammates. She looked at what Adrian was holding and noticed it was a rosary. In Anty's situation, her suffocation was resulting for her not to be able to use her voice. In her friends' situation, the panick was overflowing. "Smile for me." Anty said, without removing the smile off her lips. Kareena snatched the rosary from Adrian's hands and fell on her knees. She shouted a prayer none of the two could understand. Soon, the curse broke and the ghost was gone. "What did you do?"Anty asked as she catched her breath. "It...was a prayer my parents thought me, though i stillvhad doubts it'll work."Kareena admitted sheepishly. "Well, it saved me." Anty said as she looked at the floor. "That ghost girl was so freaky." Anty said. Adrian glanced over from a broken window. "Hey, the sun's going down. Let's get to the rooftop before anything else happens." he said as they made a run for the stairs. They didn't have any problem though with the stairs, since it was connected. After they reached the roof, Anty smiled once again at the starry sky. "I can't believe it's not raining." She mumbled. She stared over from the distance only to find the coast. "I can't belive we're going to make it!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe you still haven't jinxed it." Kareena mumbled behind a chuckle. "If we go straight, we're bound to hit Palawan." She countinued. The other three nodded. "Alright, let's call it a day." Rivaldo said as he placed his bag onto the floor to serve as a pillow. The other three nodded. The night was going to be quiet, since everyone was exhausted.

For the next day, Adrian woke up to find the other three survivors sitting in a circle formation a few feet away from him. "Oh hey, you finally woke up. We were about to leave you." Anty joked. "Douche." Adrian mumbled under his breathe. The other three let out a heart chuckle. "What's the plan?" Adrian said as he sat up. Kareena took out a Philippine map. "How long did you have that?" Rivaldo asked. "Ever since we enterd the house." Kareena explained. "Alright, so we're somewhere near the edge of the mainland. We just have to get to here." She continued as she pointed from one point of the map and then traced it to the island of Palawan. "If we continue straight, we're bound to get there." She finished. "I can't believe that we have fifty percent of getting lost at see." Adrian mumbled below his breath. "Shut up! Anyway, all we do now is get down there," Kareena said as she pointed at the coast. "And then we're off to Palawan." she finished. "Let's move." Rivaldo said. The four survivors made it down the stair cases and reached the lobby. There weren't alot of zombies, so it was alright. "We're almost there." Rivaldo shouted as he shot the zombies from behind. "Don't jinx it." Anty warned and let out a bored laugh. "We're here, go find a sail boat." Kareena said. The three nodded. After splitting up and searching for quite a long time, they found a sail boat. "Alright, check for infected, then move the boat, get on, then raise the sail." Rivaldo said. They opened hatch leading them under the boat. It was clear. "Let's move it." Adrian said. All four pushed the boat to hit the waters. "All aboard S.S. Freedom!" Rivaldo joked as he pulled up the anchor. The sail was raised and the wind was getting them pretty fast. With Kareena and Rivaldo sitting, Anty and Adrian took charge. So they'll go faster, the two had to paddle. "I can't believe this. Paddling a sail boat is just wrong." Adrian said as he rowed the boat. Soon, nightfall came and all four survivors we tired. "Since the sun's down and the wind doesn't seem to get us anywhere, let's just sleep." Rivaldo said as he laid on the wooden floor. The three survivors nodded and peacefully slept in the open.

"Kareena, wake up. It's you and Rivaldo's turn to paddle the boat." Anty said as she shook Kareena. Kareena nodded and sat up. "I hope we get there." Adrian mumbled. The other three nodded. Soon, a chopped was flying over them with the american flag printed on it's door. "Riverbank, can you here me? There's survivors down there." A male voice said. "Peppersalt, you're right. Let's take them to the base for an inspection." a woman's voice replied. "Down here!" Rivaldo shouted, trying to signal the chopper. The chopper stopped a few feet above them. They opened the door and revealed a woman and a man which looked to be in their twenties. "Get in." the woman said. After all four got in, the silence began. "Got names?" The pilot asked. "Anty." "Rivaldo" "Kareena" "Adrian" the two adults nodded. "We can't tell you ours, but call us peppersalt and riverbank." the pilot explained. "So where are you taking us?" Kareena asked. "To America. We're bringing you for an inspection and questioning. You're the youngest survivors we found yet." The woman said. The other four nodded. They looked at the Philippines for their possibly last time. Soon, the next day, the chopper landed in an American office. "Okay, the general is in here." the woman explained as she opened the door, leading them to the general's office. "Good morning kids. I'm here to ask you questions on how you survived this drastic BS." He explained as the four survivors sat on the couch. "What's your story?" The general said as he eyed the four. "Well..." Anty started. The four told the general their story. The general nodded and took out a piece of paper. "Okay, being kids, you shall be orphans and be brought to an orphanage." the general read. "Wait, is it okay if we stick with eachother? You know, if one is wanted, the others go?" Adrian asked. "Yes. It is also stated here you can keep your firearms incase any of these zombies return. Just for that purpose alone." The general cotinued. After the long discussion of the survivors' new life in American, the general asked them about any specific details to look out for the infected. "Well, there are special infected. Hunt, smoker, spitter, charger, tank, witch, boomer and jockey." Rivaldo explained. The general nodded and listened to their explanations about the special infected. Adter they were dismissed, the four were transported to Happy Oaks Orphanage. "I wonder if this is the end we'll ever see those pests." Adrian said. "I hope..." Kareena said as she stared at Mcdonalds. "It all started there." She mumbled as she pointed to the fast food restaurant. The lives of the survivors changed forever from that point on...

THE END

I own the plot

Copyright AteTooMuchCookies

Special infected

Copyright Valve


End file.
